


The Things I Am Seeing...

by HiddlesAndTheBatch



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Jealous Zach, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesAndTheBatch/pseuds/HiddlesAndTheBatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP based on that time when Chris, Benedict, Zach, and Simon went to San Francisco. In which, Chris is horny, Ben is willing, Zach is jealous, and Simon watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Am Seeing...

**Author's Note:**

> I've never even written smut before let alone posted it. Please be nice, but also constructive. Thanks!

“Fuck. I’m horny.”

“Jesus Christ, Chris.”

“Fuck me, Zach.”

“Oh my God,” Zach murmured and tried not to notice the pointed and awkward shifting from their two companions to his right. “Chris, you’re drunk.”

“So are you!” Chris said with a pout.

“Yes, well, when I get drunk my inner exhibitionist doesn’t like to shine through quite as forcefully.”

“Well, Ben and I were just discussing the possibility of getting a room somewhere. This place is packed,” Simon teased. Benedict chuckled a little uncomfortably. Zach sighed and looked back over at Chris who was trying to give him his best impression of bedroom eyes.

“He’s joking, Chris,” Zach said a little too forcefully. Chris went back to pouting.

“Not-not necessarily,” Benedict said quietly. Three heads turned to give him three looks of confusion, annoyance, and smugness, respectively. “I mean,” he hurriedly continued. “You could... And we could just…”

“Right, no,” Zach interrupted. “Listen. I want to eradicate this whole idea from all of your brains okay?”

“For the record, I haven’t said anything,” Simon said with a pointed look at Benedict.

“Whatever. Listen.” He enunciated every word clearly and perfectly. "I am with Jon. So can you please just let it go, Chris? I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“You said yourself that things with him have been strained lately and—.”

“Chris!” Zach said. Then more quietly, “Please. Drop it.”

A short moment of silence passed, then Simon said, “Still. We should get a room somewhere. I know you all are drunk enough not to notice, but as DD I can tell you, I am sweating in places that should not be sweating.”

 

After some discussion and much googling, they found a hotel they all agreed on. They made a quick stop at a late night liquor store, and in no time at all were comfortably lounging around the most spacious hotel room any of them had ever seen for under $100 a night.

“I’m still horny,” Chris said from his spot on the king-sized bed.

“Oh my God,” Zach said with quiet annoyance.

“You guys mind?” Chris asked, but his hand was already stroking over the bulge in his jeans.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Simon said as he threw back another shot. Zach turned to face the window. Benedict just stared with a slightly slack jaw.

“You like what you see, Ben?” Chris said with a smirk.

Benedict jerked his eyes back up to meet Chris’s. “I might be a little too drunk,” he murmured.

Simon chuckled, “No such thing. Although, I think we should agree right now, that what happens in this hotel room, stays in this hotel room.”

“Agreed,” Benedict said quickly as he stood and crossed to the bathroom. Zach heard the sound of running water from the bathroom followed by a zipper being pulled down tantalizingly slowly from the bed. Simon could see Zach’s shoulders tense from his chair next to the window. He took another shot.

Benedict came back in, wiping his hands on the front of his pants and trying to look everywhere but the bed where Chris was now stroking himself openly and wantonly.

“He’s right,” Chris said, the octave of his voice rivaling that of Benedict’s infamous purr. “My inner exhibitionist likes to come out and play when I’m drunk. So feel free, Ben. This may be the only chance you get.” He let out a soft moan. Then, suddenly, and with an almost violent annoyance, shoved his pants and underwear down to his ankles and kicked them off the end of the bed, almost landing them in Simon’s lap with the force of it.

This was apparently too much for Benedict, who muttered a slurred, “Fuck it,” slumped against the wall next to the television, and shimmied his own pants down past his hips and let them slump to the floor. He was already half-hard as he took himself in hand with a sharp breath.

Simon took another shot.

“You can join me on the bed if you want. There’s plenty of room,” Chris said with a wink.

Benedict closed his eyes and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to swallow down a moan. When he opened his eyes there was flash of determined resolve and then he was striding across the room. Except he had forgotten about the pants around his ankles and managed to catch himself before his face met the carpet. The rest of his body wasn’t so lucky.

Chris exploded with laughter, and Simon snorted and choked on his drink. Zach’s resolve to ignore the whole situation broke as soon as he heard the thud of Benedict’s fall.

“Jesus, Ben, are you okay?” he said, leaping up from his window perch and striding around the bed to help him up from the floor. Benedict was giggling uncontrollably as Zach pulled him up and left him to flop onto the bed next to Chris. He rolled his eyes and went to get another drink out of the styrofoam cooler by Simon.

When Zach turned back around to face the room he was met by the wholly surprising sight of Chris and Benedict facing each other on their sides with their hands around each other’s dicks.

Zach froze and a chill went down his spine. He wanted to run out of the room, but found that he could do nothing but watch and wonder why he even cared. His fling with Chris was so long ago. He was with Jon now.

He finally looked away, only to find Simon with one hand down his pants and the other still wrapped around a beer.

“What?” Simon said, defensive. “I’m drunk enough now.” And he turned his attention back to the two men on the bed, who had now rid themselves of their shirts and were stroking along the length of each other’s bodies. Zach felt bile rise in his throat at the sight, and he slammed his beer down on the table a little too hard as he took his seat again.

“No need to be grumpy, Zachary,” Chris cooed from the bed. “I asked you first. And you said no. So I’m improvising.”

Benedict was long gone, muttering nonsense words while Chris’s hand pumped his cock in a steady rhythm. There was no teasing, no delayed gratification. They both had one clear goal in mind.

“Stop,” Zach said. Then louder, “Stop! Stop it!”

Chris pulled away immediately and sat up. Benedict whimpered at the loss of contact while his drunken and sex addled brain struggled to comprehend why he was no longer barreling towards his imminent orgasm. He looked over at Chris who now had a lap full of Zach, and they were kissing. He tried to roll off the bed, but Zach reached out and snagged his wrist.

“No,” he said, voice strained and tight. He looked into Chris’s eyes and said, “I want you to fuck him. While I fuck you.” Then he turned to face Benedict, and said sweetly, “That is, if you consent.”

Benedict nodded quickly, and then he was being flipped onto his stomach, and his legs were being pushed up underneath him to support his body as his ass was hoisted into the air. Someone took his hands and pressed them against the headboard in front of him for support. And one or both of them were stroking down his back onto his backside, pressing and kneading his cheeks together and apart. He moaned in delight.

“Looks like Benny gets a little slutty when he’s drunk,” Zach said. He leaned down and kissed the back of Benedict’s neck. He worked his way down his spine, with Benedict moaning and wriggling in anticipation for the whole journey. “You fucking love this don’t you? You’re such a whore for this. God. We’re gonna make you come so hard, Ben. But before we begin…” He got up from the bed, went over to his wallet, and pulled out a couple of condoms. “Safety first.”

“Zach,” Chris said. “I think we need to talk about why you’re carrying around condoms when you and Jonathan are ‘soooo exclusive.’”

“Shut up,” Zach said, flinging the condoms towards Chris’s face. He tried to make it sound light, but there was enough vehemence behind it to make Chris listen. Chris just laughed and turned toward Benedict, ass still in the air. “You ever been fucked before, Ben?”

“I’m a thirty-five year old actor, and I just, quite eagerly, embarrassingly enough, agreed to let you fuck me. Do you really think that—?”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Chris interrupted. “Just making sure…” He looked around the room distractedly for a moment and said, “Hey Zach. Do you also have lube in that wallet of yours?”

“I’m working on it,” Zach called from the bathroom. He walked out a moment later, three fingers shoved deep into his mouth, working vigorously as a string of saliva dripped from the corner of his lips.

Chris stared and wondered why he wanted to lick it off. “That should be disgusting, and it’s not. Why?”

Zach just winked at him before popping his fingers out of his mouth and gurgling, “I thought I had some, but I can’t find it.”

“Actually,” Simon spoke quietly, hand still stroking himself lightly. “I might have some in the car…”

They made Simon go get his mysterious lube, which he of course refused to explain. (“Can’t a man have lube in his rental car without it being everybody’s business?”) When Simon got back, he tossed them the bottle, reclaimed his seat, and said, “Now, could you possibly try to pretend that I’m not here?”

“Whatever floats your boat, man,” Zach said. He turned back around to see Chris ghosting light touches across Benedict’s skin. The bile in his throat was back and he barked out, “Did I say you could touch?” Chris jumped at his tone as Zach stripped quickly and joined them on the bed. Chris had positioned himself against the headboard next to Benedict, and Zach crawled over to Chris and crashed their mouths together. He threaded one hand into Chris’s hair while the other teased his cock and roamed his chest, his arms, down to his ass.

Benedict coughed. Zach pulled back and only then did he notice that Benedict had still not moved from his earlier position. He had obediently stayed in the vulnerable position chosen for him, ass thrust in the air, hands on the headboard, all during the awkward time when Simon had gone to the car, and Zach hadn’t even noticed. He felt a small twinge of guilt, but a far bigger twinge of something else entirely.

Zach removed the socks and then the pants, which were still wrapped around his ankles. “Spread a little,” he said, nudging his knees apart. Benedict obeyed and let his head rest against the pillow as his hands tried to get a grip on the few grooves the cheaply-made headboard had to offer. He groaned deep in his chest as Zach’s first finger penetrated him. He had been so out of it he hadn’t even been aware of Zach opening the bottle.

They worked together to prepare him. Chris stroked down Benedict’s lower back and Zach worked him open, murmuring encouraging words as his fingers massaged Benedict’s prostate. Benedict’s contented rumbling increased as Zach’s fingers began to work more earnestly.

“My turn,” Chris said. Zach couldn’t stop the glare he shot at Chris. “Am I fucking him or not?” Chris said defensively. Zach tried to reign in some of his jealousy as he relinquished his position to Chris.

“Jesus,” Chris murmured, pumping his fingers more rapidly than Zach had been. “You’re like a giant fucking cat. Are you purring?”

Benedict didn’t answer. He just pushed back against Chris’s fingers and purred louder.

“Okay, he’s good. Now you,” Zach said abruptly.

Chris paused a moment before saying, “Are you sure about this, Zach?”

Zach didn’t deign an answer as he crawled behind Chris. He sat up and pressed his chest fully to Chris’s back, wrapping his arms around his full torso and holding him for a moment, before bending him over Benedict and sliding one slippery finger into his opening.

“You’re so good at this,” Zach murmured in his ear. “The way you let me into your body. You’re so open.” He was looking down at the juncture where his finger disappeared into Chris with utter amazement, even though he’d seen it hundreds of times before. He added another finger. “So open,” he breathed.

“Fuck me, Zach,” Chris begged. Zach noted how quickly he had lost any semblance of control. “Please.”

“Hold on,” Zach said soothingly. “Not just yet.” He fumbled his arm across the expansive bed and plucked the two condoms from their landing spot. He handed one to Chris. “Is Ben still ready?”

“Yes,” came Benedict’s voice, muffled against the pillow.

Chris slipped his condom on and stroked some of the excess lube up his length before pushing in. Chris groaned, and Benedict gasped and grunted as Chris continued to move inside him. Zach let them go as he prepared himself in kind. He stopped Chris’s hips briefly before he sunk his cock inside of him. “Okay,” he said, and they all began to move together.

They found a workable, albeit awkward rhythm in which Chris did most of the work. The only sound was their stuttered breathing and the slap of skin against skin, and every once in a while, Chris and Zach’s rhythms would falter, pounding into Benedict with double the force, and he would grunt against his pillow with surprise and pleasure.

“I’m close,” Benedict said, voice wavering.

“Give him a hand, Chris,” Zach crooned.

Chris obediently reached around to grip Benedict’s cock, stroking firmly and in time with his own thrusts. It took only a few swift strokes before Benedict was groaning around a mouthful of pillow and scrabbling for purchase on the headboard and then the sheets as he came into Chris’s hand.

Benedict grunted into the pillow as Zach pulled Chris slowly out of Benedict and rolled them to the other side of the bed. Benedict was still shuddering and humming in pleasure to himself, but Zach and Chris had forgotten all about their third wheel.

Zach slowly extricated himself from Chris so that they could face each other. The pace was noticeably slower, and they shared a long moment of sensual kissing before Zach pushed Chris’s knees up to his chest and slowly eased himself back in. He began a slow rhythm while continuing to kiss Chris all over, tasting his mouth, dragging his lips across each eyelid while his thumb brushed over sensitive nipples.

Chris had closed his eyes in his ecstasy, but one word from Zach, (“Eyes.”) and the cerulean pools popped open, immediately connecting with Zach’s own chocolaty orbs, sending a jolt through both of their cores. Chris shuddered, but didn’t look away.

“’M close,” he said around a gasp.

Zach wrapped his hand around Chris and began pumping a rhythm in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck,” Chris whimpered. A beat later he came, the pulsing tremors coursing through him enough to bring Zach tumbling over the edge as well. They rode out the waves together for a few moments longer, and gradually they settled, Zach panting into Chris’s neck, their limbs tangled and sweat mingling.

Zach only remembered their audience mid-kiss to Chris’s neck. He pulled back hesitantly and chanced a glance over to where they had left Benedict only minutes before. He was still there, and it seemed he had been watching unabashedly. Even when Zach made eye contact with him, Benedict didn’t blush, didn’t turn away, he just smiled knowingly. Zach was rather disconcerted and turned back to Chris.

Chris was a sight to behold. He always was after sex, but it seemed especially true now. After all, it had been so long since Zach had seen this face. His eyes were closed, his features slack, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Zach thought it had been imprinted in his memory, but he found that the passage of time had erased many important details. A small freckle on his cheekbone, the oh-so slight slant to the bridge of his nose. Time had also neglected a few new details. A few extra crows feet, gray stubble.

Chris’s eyes slid open. And they held answers Zach hadn’t even known he wanted. All these years apart. So many nights alone. So many nights with the wrong person.

Chris must have seen something shift in Zach’s expression. He reached up a hand to cup his face. “I know, baby. I know.” And he was smiling. And he brought their foreheads together. And their lips met in a chaste kiss.

“Shit,” Zach muttered.

Chris laughed at that. “Yeah.”

“I can’t—.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Do you?”

“I do.”

And his eyes didn’t lie. So Zach believed them. One day, they said.

“One day,” Zach agreed.

“I hate to interrupt,” Simon called from the corner. “But when I asked if you could pretend that I wasn’t here, I didn’t exactly mean to such an extent as that.” Zach laughed, blushing into Chris’s neck. “Not that I’m complaining you understand.”

“Oh no, definitely no complaining here,” Benedict said with a smirk.

“What happens in this hotel room,” Zach began.

“Stays in this hotel room,” they chorused.


End file.
